The Prince of Akuma no Tochi
by DConan010
Summary: Ryoma Echizen, Prinz von Akuma no Tochi, dem Dämonen Königreich, muss auf Grund von Komplikationen in seinem Heimatland nach Tokio ziehen.
1. Abreise

Hallo Leute^^

Erstmal danke, dass ihr zu meine Fanfiktion gefunden habt und euch traut hineinzuschauen.

Das ist meine erste **Prince of Tennis** Fanfiktion. Es war eine plötzliche Eingebung, als ich eine englische PoT FF gelesen hab. Sachen gibt's xD

Akuma no tochi... Es bleibt geheim :P  
>Guckt rein, lest rein und ihr erfahrt es^^<p>

Disclaimer: Mir gehören hier bislang noch keine Charaktere... Aber nichts ist unmöglich *gg*

Viel Spaß beim lesen^^

* * *

><p>Der Himmel verdunkelt sich. Wolken ziehen auf und es beginnt zu regnen. Blitze zucken über das Königreich. Ein Junge mit kurzen schwarzen Haare steht vor einem Fenster und hat seine Augen geschlossen. <em>'Etwas gefährliches wird geschehen, ich spüre es... Doch was?'<em> Er öffnet seine Augen, dreht sich um und geht mit einem angespannten Gefühl in den großen Speisesaal des Schlosses. An dem langen und reichlich gedeckten Tisch sitzen bereits seine Eltern. Sein Vater sieht ihn und erhebt sich gleich aus seinem Stuhl. „Seishonen, das Wetter ändert sich. Zusammen mit dem Gewitter zieht eine andere Gefahr auf. Eine ungeheuerliche Gefahr, die wir dich nicht aussetzen lassen können. Deshalb müssen wir eine Reise antreten und wir müssen ein Treffen einberufen. Wir gehen zu Sumire nach Japan und besprechen alles weitere dort. Du kennst sie ja bereits und warst auch schon als kleiner Junge bei ihr. Es wird also keine allzu große Umstellung für dich sein. Doch wir werden dieses mal länger als nur ein paar Tage dort bleiben, Ryoma." Nanjiro lässt sich wieder in seinem Stuhl nieder und guck bedrückt auf seinen Teller vor sich. Ryoma ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen und blickt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf den Boden, „Ich habe gespürt das etwas passieren wird, doch ich weiss nicht was. Sagt es mir. Sagt es mir! Was wird passieren?" Er erhebt seinen Blick und schaut nun direkt in die Augen seines Vaters, da Nanjiro wieder von seinem Teller aufgesehen hat. „Ryoma, Schatz, wir können es dir noch nicht erzählen. Aber vertraue uns. Wir sorgen dafür, dass dir nichts passieren wird." Mit einem sanften Lächeln hebt nun auch Rinko ihren Kopf und blickt mit ihren schimmernden Augen in die ihres Sohnes. Ryoma will gerade ansetzten um wieder etwas zu sagen, doch er wird von seinem Vater unterbrochen. „Ryoma... Wir reisen Morgen schon ab. Aber setzt dich jetzt doch zu uns und lass uns essen. Es wird dir gesundheitlich garantiert nicht gut tun, wenn du nichts isst. Also bitte setzt dich. Wir haben auch schon bereits jemanden beauftragt deine Sachen zu packen, damit du dich gleich sofort schlafen legen kannst. Wir reisen morgen schließlich schon sehr früh ab. Also iss und geh danach ins Bett. Deine Mutter und ich haben hier, nach dem Essen, noch ein bisschen zu regeln." Ryoma geht zu seinem Platz und setzt sich. Sofort kitzelt ihn etwas an seinen Beinen. „Hallo Karupin." Er nimmt Karupin und setzt ihn bei sich auf den Schoß. Als Ryoma ihn zu kraulen beginnt ertönt sein leises schnurren. Sofort beruhigt er sich und beginnt still zu essen. Den ganzen weiteren Abend über verliert er kein Wort mehr.

Ryoma liegt auf seinem Bett und denkt über das vorgefallene nach. Karupin liegt neben ihm und schnurrt leise vor sich hin. Ryoma dreht sich zu ihm und beginnt wieder ihn zu streicheln. „Ne Karupin... Was denkst du über die ganze Sache? Es ist offensichtlich, dass etwas passiert... Und dass Tou-san und Kaa-san mit mir das Reich verlassen wollen gibt mir auch kein gutes Gefühl... Ich bin total nervös. Ich hoffe nur, dass es das Reich nicht allzu sehr betreffen wird. Dennoch... Lieber würde ich hier bleiben und versuchen die Gefahr abzuhalten." „Meister Ryoma, ich verstehe ihre Sorgen, doch denken Sie an Ihre Eltern. Sie sorgen sich um das Land genauso wie sie sich um Sie sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie etwas in die Wege geleitet haben. Aber wenn Sie wünschen kann ich es veranlassen, dass Sie, während der Zeit in der Sie auf Reisen sind, trotzdem immer informiert werden. Nun entspannen Sie sich und versuchen zu schlafen. Ihr Herr Vater hat gesagt, dass Ihr Morgen früh aufbrechen werdet." Karupin hebt eine Pfote und legt sie auf Ryomas Wange. „Du hast recht. Und ich danke dir für alles, was du bisher für mich getan hast. Danke, dass du bei mir geblieben bist und dass du es mit mir zusammen aushältst. Aber nun müssen wir wirklich schlafen. Und du kommst mit! Keine Widerrede!" Sanft lächelt Ryoma seinen Karupin an. Er schnipst mit den Fingern und das Licht in seinem Schlafsaal geht aus. Karupin kuschelt sich an seinen Meister und beide schlafen zusammen ein.

_Der Mond leuchtet rot und der Himmel grollt. Blitze zucken permanent über den schwarzen Himmel. Das Heulen von Wölfen ist zu hören. Aus den Fenster des Schlosses sieht man ein helles Licht. Ryoma steht dort und sieht hinaus. Seine Augen sind schreckgeweitet und Tränen bahnen sich einen Weg über seine Wangen. Der Blick dem ihm geboten wird ist alles andere als ansehnlich. Die Stadt zu Füßen des Schlosses steht in Flammen. Man kann das Geschrei der Einwohner hören. Erbitterliches Weinen und schmerzerfüllte Schreie dringen in seine Ohren. In dem Meer aus Flammen kann er mehrere Schwarze Kreaturen erkennen. Diese stürmen auf einige Einwohner, schwingen ihre Klauen und töten ihre wehrlosen Opfer. Es kommen immer mehr Wesen, die in die Stadt eindringen. Das Heulen wird lauter. Ryoma hört die Tatzen wie sie auf der Erde aufschlagen. Er hört ein Knacken und Holz zerbrechen. Er dreht sich um und sinkt auf seine Knie. „Warum?", schreit er. „Ich wollte doch alle beschützen! Ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas passiert. Schon gar nicht in Akuma no Tochi! Das sollte niemals passieren! NEIN!" Eine der schwarzen Kreaturen steht genau vor ihm und schaut schräg auf ihn hinab. Ein fürchterlich tiefes Grollen ertönt. Ryoma blickt zu dem Monster vor ihm auf und sieht wie es seine Krallen ausfährt und ausholt. Er schreit um Hilfe, bittet um Vergebung und wartet auf den Schmerz. Seine Beine waren zu schwach als dass er versuchen könnte zu fliehen. Die Klaue des Ungeheuers schellt nach vorne. In der gleichen Zeit, in der Ryoma getroffen wird, wird das Zimmer, in dem er stand, komplett durch einen Blitz erhellt. Ein Schmerzensschrei ertönt und vor Ryomas Auge wird alles Schwarz._

„Meister! Meister Ryoma! Wachen Sie auf!" Ryoma sitzt nun aufrecht in seinem Bett. _'Vorhin waren da doch nocht diese Wesen... Was wenn? - Nein! Das darf nicht sein. Akuma no Tochi darf dieses Schicksal nicht erleiden! Niemals! Nie!' _Er ist schweißgebadet und sein Atem ist flach."Meister Ryoma! Was ist mit Ihnen? Sie hatten einen Albtraum und haben geschrienen." Er blickt auf seinen Schoß. Karupin sitzt dort und guckt ihn besorgt an. „Ist alles okay mit Ihnen? Soll ich Ihre Eltern holen?" Ryoma muss lächeln. „Karupin... Nein. Es ist alles gut... Das war schließlich nur ein Traum. Es besteht keine Möglichkeit, dass es wirklich passieren könnte. Es geht mir also gut." Er dreht sich zur Kante seines Bettes und steht auf. Als er zur Tür blickt fallen ihm sofort seine Koffer ins Auge. Er schmunzelt leicht. „Nun aber auf! Fertigmachen und Frühstücken!" Karupin freut sich für seinen Meister. Eben hatte er noch einen Albtraum und jetzt könnte es den Anschein erwecken als hätte er alles schon wieder vergessen. Karupin springt vom Bett und läuft Ryoma hinterher.

„OI, SEISHONEN! Komm runter hier, wir müssen los sonst verpassen wir unseren Flug nach Japan!" Die Stimme Najirohs hallt durchs Schloss. Ryoma verdreht seine Augen und macht sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Er schnipst kurz mit seinen Fingern und die Koffer verschwinden. Aus der Eingangshalle ertönt ein dumpfer Schlag. „Umpf. Oi Shonen! Das war nicht witzig! Komm jetzt runter hier!" Die Dienstmädchen können sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Ryoma hat seine Koffer genau über den Kopf seines Vaters gezaubert. Durch die Schwerkraft mussten sie unweigerlich auf seinen Kopf fallen. „Hai." Er läuft die Treppe schleunigst herunter und sieht seine Eltern in der Halle stehen. Sein Vater reibt sich den noch immer schmerzenden Kopf. „Mada mada dane, ojaji." Ryoma grinst. Najiroh bleibt jedoch unbeeindruckt und bittet Ryoma zu ihnen. Kaum steht er dort, halten sich alle drei an den Händen, schließen ihre Augen und Najroh beginnt einen Spruch aufzusagen. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden sehen die Dienstmädchen wie die königliche Familie verschwindet. Die besagten drei stehen in ihrem Apartment in New York. Sie haben an einigen Stellen auf der Welt ihre ''Häuschen'' stehen. Für einen normalen Menschen wären ihre ''Häuschen'' große Villen, aber so lebt nunmal die Königsfamilie von dem Dämonenreich Akuma no Tochi. Dieser Familie bleibt aber keine Zeit mehr und sie müssen sich beeilen um zu ihrem Flieger zu kommen. Dieser fliegt nämlich in bereits einer halben Stunde ab. „Wir haben es jetzt genau 4:10 Uhr. Ich bestelle uns schnell ein Taxi und wir fahren zum Flughafen. Und danach haben wir für 15 Stunden nichts zu tun..." Najiroh ist bereits jetzt genervt. Ryoma aber sorgt sich im moment nur um seinen treuen Freund und Begleiter Karupin, da es ihm nicht gestattet ist in den Kabinen mit zufliegen. Das bestellte Taxi kommt und bringt sie zum Flughafen. Dort können sie sofort die First-Class-Sitze ihres Flugzeugs besetzen. Ryoma sinkt gleich in das Reich der Träume.

* * *

><p>Ende Kapitel 1 :))<p>

Huuuiiii... Meine erste PoT FF und mir gefällt sie gleich so gut... :o Seltsam...

Und wundert euch nicht, falls der Schreibstiel sich in dem letzten Absatz zu stark geändert hat. Ich bin nämlich schon sein einiger Zeit krank und hab vorhin beim schreiben ziemliche Kopfschmerzen bekommen... Nunja...

Nächste Woche ist auch eine Klassenfahrt von mir. Deshalb weiss ich noch nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffe bis nächsten Sonntag hochzuladen...

Ist hier jemand der **Prince of Tennis** so sehr liebt wie ich und der auch noch interesse hat Betazulesen? Dann melde er sich bitte bei mir! Ich suche gerade eine/n Betaleser/in für diese Fanfiktion. Währe super, duper, freundlich, nett, wenn du dich meldest.

Danke schonmal!

Bis nächste Woche,

Eure DC^^


	2. Der erste Tag

Gähnend betritt Ryoma Echizen den Flughafen von Tokio. Er hatte den ganzen Flug über geschlafen Nun steht er zusammen mit seiner Mutter, die darauf achtet, dass er nicht wieder einschläft, in der Nähe einiger Sitzbänke. Sein Vater ist vorausgegangen um eine Möglichkeit zu finden zu ihrer Villa zu kommen. Ryoma geht gähnend zur nächsten Bank und setzt sich. Auf einmal springt er auf und fragt seine Mutter wo Karupin ist. Diese beruhigt ihn aber und zeigt auf Nanjiroh, der gerade wieder zurückkommt. In seiner Hand hält er eine kleine Tragebox. Ryoma macht sich sofort auf den Weg und nimmt ihm die Box mit Karupin ab. „Hallo Karupin. War der Flug halbwegs angenehm für dich? Ich hoffe doch schon..." Als Antwort bekommt er ein zartes nicken zusammen mit einem leisen Miau. Bei diesem Anblick müssen seine Eltern einfach lächeln. Nanjiroh klatscht in seine Hände und zeigt zum Ausgang des Flughafens. „Wir müssen los. Unser Taxi wartet." Gemeinsam machen sie sich mit ihren Koffern auf den Weg.

„Puh! Es ist zu warm hier... Aber das Haus ist schön niedlich klein" Ryoma lässt sich auf sein neues Bett fallen. Karupin ist bereit aus seiner Tragebox geschlichen und legt sich neben ihn. „Ich muss leider einen Zauber auf dich legen, Karupin... Die Menschen hier dürfen nicht mitbekommen, dass du sprechen kannst. Das wäre wohl ein zu großer Schock für sie, auch wenn es lustig wäre die Gesichter zu sehen." Ryoma lacht und spricht seinen Spruch. „So jetzt können meine Familie und ich dich noch hören, aber die Menschen hier nicht." Karupin senkt seinen Kopf um sich in dankbarkeit zu verneigen. „Ich danke Ihnen, Meister." „Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du das 'Meister' weglassen sollst..." Ryoma steht auf und geht zur Tür. „Aber Meister-" „Na! Kein Meister mehr von dir! Wir sind Freunde... Ich möchte nicht, dass ein Freund mich 'Meister' oder 'Prinz' oder so nennt... Sag doch bitte einfach Ryoma... Bitte" Er kniet sich zu Karupin herunter. „Ryoma... Ich danke dir. Du bist wahrlich der beste Freund den man sich vorstellen kann." Ryoma steht auf und lächelt. „Du auch, Karupin. Nun lass uns runter gehen. Ich möchte mich hier noch ein bisschen umsehen." „Selbstverständlich, Mei-... Ryoma" Beide gehen die Treppe herunter. „Ojaji, ich geh mich ein bisschen umschauen." Sein Vater kommt zur Treppe. „Warte, Ryoma. Komm doch mal bitte zu ins Wohnzimmer. Wir möchten dir jemanden zeigen, und etwas mit dir besprechen. Also komm." Ryoma und Karupin folgen ihm. Auf dem Sofa sitzt eine ihnen bekannte Person. „Hallo Prinz Ryoma. Ich freue mich dich wieder zusehen. Es ist bereits eine lange Zeit vergangen. Ich hoffe du erkennst mich noch. Ich bin Ryuzaki Sumire." „Hai. Ryuzaki-san, schön sie wiederzutreffen." Er geht zu ihr und beide verbeugen sich kurz. "Also was wolltet ihr mit mir besprechen?" Ryoma setzt sich ebenfalls auf eines der Sofas. Nanjiroh setzt sich neben ihn. „Ja also, wir haben beschlossen, dass du hier zur Schule gehen wirst. Du wirst nach Seigaku gehen, da dort Sumire-san als Coach des Tennisteams arbeitet. So wird sie die Möglichkeit haben ein Auge auf dich zu werfen, während uns es nicht möglich ist. Bist du damit einverstanden? Du darfst auch dem Tennisteam beitreten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es auch zum Stammspieler schaffen wirst." „Tennis, huh? Du weisst, dass du mich mit Tennis immer überreden kannst... Ja ich bin einverstanden. Dürfte ich mich hier jetzt ein bisschen umschauen? Dann könnte ich mir gleich meine neue Schule ansehen." Ryoma steht auf und geht zur Tür. „Warte Ryoma. Es ist schon spät. Morgen ist bereits dein erster Schultag. Leg dich doch bitte gleich ins Bett. Du musst Morgen ausgeschlafen sein." „Hai~" Karupin tapst Ryoma in sein Zimmer hinterher. „Sumire, du musst bitte auf ihn achten. Wir sind extra hergekommen, damit ihm nichts geschieht. Diese Leute sind hinter ihm her und wir wollen wirklich nicht, dass ihm etwas zustößt. Ich hoffe du hilfst uns." Nanjiroh steht von dem Sofa auf und blickt zu Sumire. Diese nickt in Einverständnis und steht ebenfalls auf. „Ich geh dann mal und kümmere mich noch ein bisschen um die morgigen Angelegenheiten. Aufwiedersehen Nanjiroh-jougi und Rinko-Joou." Sie steht auf, verbeugt sich und verlässt das Haus. „Morgen wird ein interessanter Tag, ne Rinko?" Nanjiroh grinst während Rinko ebenfalls grinsend nickt.

„Seishonen! Aufwachen! Du kommst noch zu spät zur Schule!" Ryoma schlägt seine Augen auf. Neben ihm steht Karupin und reckt sich. Ryoma schwingt sich aus dem Bett, macht sich fertig und läuft die Treppe hinunter. In der Küche steht bereits sein Frühstück. Er setzt sich und isst dieses. Nachdem er aufgegessen hat steht er auf und macht sich auf den weg zu seiner neuen Schule. _'Seigaku... Hmm. Ich glaube Tou-san hat von dieser Schule bereits erzählt. Ich meine, dass er auch eine gewisse Zeit diese Schule besuchen musste. Was war nur der Anlass?' _Ryoma unterbricht seine Gedanken, da er jetzt vor seiner neuen Schule steht und von allen Leuten angesehen wird. Unter den Menschen fällt er sofort auf, da er als Dämon von Geburt an schöner ist. Und da er von royaler Abstammung ist, ist er nochmal um einiges schöner. Er begibt sich nun auf den Weg in die Schule und sucht das Sekretariat um seine Pläne abzuholen. Er steht vor der Tür, atmet noch einmal tief durch und öffnet die Tür. Innerhalb des, von dem Sonnenlicht hell erstrahltem Zimmer wird er von schmachtenden Blicken angestarrt. „Guten Tag. Ich bin Ryoma Echizen, der neue Schüler und ich wollte mir meine Unterlagen abholen." „Huh?... Achja. Ryoma-kun, setzt dich doch bitte zu uns und wir besprechen alles weitere." Eine der Sekretärinnen deutet auf einen Tisch, welcher im hinteren Teil des Raumes platziert ist. „Nein danke. Ich möchte wirklich nur kurz meine Unterlagen abholen. Ich würde es sonst wohl auch nicht rechtzeitig zum Beginn der ersten Stunde schaffen." „Da hast du wohl recht, Ryoma-kun." Leicht bedrückt schaut die Sekretärin auf den Boden. „Gut. Hier sind deine Sachen. Dein Stundenplan und auch noch Unterlagen zu den hier angebotenen Clubs. Vielleicht weisst du schon welchem Klub du beitreten möchtest. Wenn du es jedoch noch nicht weisst, hast du hier eine Übersicht aller eingetragenen Klubs. Deine Klasse ist in Gebäude 3, Stockwerk 2, direkt neben der Treppe links. Viel Spaß und einen schönen ersten Tag, Ryoma-kun." „Ich danke Ihnen..." „Ich bin Watanabe Nanami." „ Danke sehr, Watanabe-san." Mit diesen Worten verlässt er den Raum und macht sich auf den Weg, sein Klassenzimmer zu suchen. Durch die gute Beschreibung Watanabes findet er seinen Klassenraum sofort. Er klopft vorsichtig und betritt kurz darauf den, für ihn, neuen Raum. „Ach, gut dass du da bist. Klasse, dies ist Echizen Ryoma. Er wird von heute an euer Mitschüler sein. Echizen-kun, stell dich doch bitte der Klasse vor und erzähle uns ein bisschen was über dich." Mit diesen Worten tritt Echizen zur Tafel und lässt seinen Blick über seine neue Mitschüler schweifen. Diese sind erstaund von dem was ihnen geboten wird. „Ich bin, wie ihr wohl schon mitbekommen habt, Echizen Ryoma. Ich bin erst gestern hier her gezogen. Ich mag Tennis und meine Katze." Nun spricht wieder sein neuer Klassenlehrer. „Sehr gut Echizen-kun. Hat noch jemand eine Frage an ihn?" Ein Junge meldet sich sofort. „Ja, Horio-kun?" „Ich, Horio Satoshi mit zwei Jahren Tenniserfahrung, möchte zwei Sachen wissen. Erstens... Von wo bist du hergezogen? Und zweitens... Wie viel Tenniserfahrung hast du? Du brauchst von meinem Können und meiner meisterhaften Begabung nicht eingeschüchtert zu sein. Denn ich habe immerhin ganze Zwei Jahre Tenniserfahrung!" Horio guckt Ryoma mit einem Siegessicheren Blick an. „Okay, also ich bin hergezogen aus... Amerika und ich spiele Tennis seid dem ich laufen kann. Also seid ungefähr 11 Jahren." Allen Schülern hat diese Antwort die Sprache verschlagen. Besonders Horio ist auf einmal sehr still. „Ryoma. Ich bin Yamaguchi Tsuyoshi. Jetzt setzt dich doch bitte auf den freien Platz am Fenster." Ryoma begibt sich sofort zu besagtem Platz. „So Klasse, lasst uns mit dem Unterricht beginnen."


	3. Die ersten Eindrücke

Kapitel 3

Die ersten Eindrücke

„Versammelt euch." Ryuzaki Sumire betritt den Tennisplatz, auf welchem vor wenigen Augenblicken noch alle Mitglieder trainiert haben. Ryoma folgt ihr unauffällig. „Wir dürfen heute ein neues Mitglied in unseren Reihen begrüßen. Das hier ist Echizen Ryoma. Er ist gestern aus Amerika hergezogen. Seid bitte nett zu ihm." Mit diesen Worten tritt Ryoma nach vorne. „Ich bin Echizen Ryoma. Ich freue mich euch kennenzulernen." Er lässt seinen Blick über die vordere Reihe, in der 8 Jungs mit Trainingsuniform stehen, schweifen. Diese stellen sich nun nach und nach ebenfalls vor. Zuerst tritt ein Junge mit Kopftuch und einem gefährlich wirkenden Blick nach vorn. „Kaido Kaoru. Zweitklässler. Fshhu..." Genannter tritt wieder zurück. Nun tritt ein Junge, welcher genauso groß ist wie Kaido, mit hoch gestylten Haaren nach vorne. „Yo, ich bin Momoshiro Takeshi. Ebenfalls Zweitklässler wie unser lieber Mamushi hier." Er grinst zu Kaido hinüber, welcher ihn nur mit einem bösen Blick würdigt. „Nenn mich Momo-chan." Nun tritt ein etwas größerer Junge mit Brille, welche er mit seinem Finger zurechtrückt, nach vorn. In seiner Hand hält er ein kleines grünes Buch. „Inui Sadaharu. Drittklässler. Mein Tennisspiel basiert auf dem Sammeln und Analysieren von strategischen Daten, welche ich über jeden Spieler im verlaufe gewisser Spiele und Alltagssituationen beobachte und in mein Notizbuch niederschreibe. Diese Daten werte ich schnell aus und erkenne so die Wahrscheinlichkeiten bestimmter Schläge sofort und kann diese innerhalb einer prozentualen Angabe nennen." Erstaunt wendet Ryoma seinen Blick zu der Person, welche sich als nächstes vorstellt. „Ich bin Kawamura Takashi, so wie unser Inui auch Drittklässler. Herzlich Willkommen in unserem Tennisteam." „Nya. Hoi, Ochibi. Ich bin Eiji Kikumaru." Besagter springt zu Ryoma und umarmt diesen so fest, dass ein weiter Stammspieler einschreiten muss. „Eiji! Er wird schon ganz blau! Lass ihn los! Ich bin Oishi Syuichiro, Vizikapitän." Ein lächelnder Spieler tritt nun nach vorn. „Hmm, interessant. Ich bin Fuji Syuusuke. Sehr erfreut dich kennenzulernen." „Tezuka Kunimitsu. Kapitän. Willkommen." Nun wendet sich wieder Sumire zu Wort. „Nun! Da ihr euch jetzt vorgestellt habt könnt ihr weiter trainieren. Ryoma du kommst nochmal mit mir mit. Anfangen!" Ihre Hand legt sie auf Ryomas Schulter und drängt ihn so sanft vom Tennisplatz. „Prinz, dir ist sicher schon aufgefallen, dass ich dich vor ihnen nicht mit 'Prinz' anrede. Ich denke, dass es dir ebenfalls sehr recht ist. Eure Hoheiten haben mich darum gebeten, dass ich möglichst verschweige, dass du von royaler Abstammung bist. Ausgewählte Personen dürfen es jedoch erfahren. Doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie es für sich behalten und, dass sie sich ihr Wissen nicht anmerken lassen. Ebenso muss ich dich bitten, dass du es nach Möglichkeit unterlässt deine Kräfte in Anwesenheit von anderen zu benutzen. Vor allem bei Tennisspielen." Sie sind bei den Trinkbrunnen angekommen. „Ich habe verstanden, Sumire-san. Wenn Sie aber etwas erfahren, bezüglich Akuma no Tochi, unterrichten Sie mich sofort! Egal ob jemand dabei ist oder nicht. Egal ob Sie meinen, ich würde es nicht verkraften. Und auch egal ob meine Eltern es Ihnen verboten haben. Abgemacht?" Er streckt seine Hand aus. Sie schließt kurz ihre Augen, öffnet sie jedoch schnell wieder. Ihre Hand wandert zu seiner. „Abgemacht." Beide eilen zurück zum Platz.

Ryoma geht mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen nach Hause. _'Ich bin jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen im Tennisteam... Niemand hat mir etwas erzählt... Irgendwas muss doch schon passiert sein. Ich muss es erfahren!' _Er hört wie sich die Blätter aus dem Busch neben ihm bewegen. Karupin kommt ihm aus diesem entgegen. „Ryoma! Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich!" Besagter bückt sich zu seinem Freund herab. „Erzähl es mir. Nein, zeig es mir!" „In Ordnung, aber deine Freunde Hiroshi und Kiyoshi sind auch betroffen..." Ryoma blickt ihn traurig an. „Ein Grund mehr es zu erfahren! Zeig nun!" Er sieht nun wie sich ein Film vor seinen Augen abspielt.

_Menschen laufen durch die Stadt. Unter den Massen sind zwei Jungen in Ryomas Alter. Einer hat durchwuscheltes, braunes Haar. Der andere Schulterlanges, rot-braunes Haar. Ein blauer Lichtstrahl trifft den braunen in Schulter und Bein, dieser sinkt mit einem Schmerz durchzogenen Gesicht zu Boden. „Hiroshi! Nein!" „Keine Zeit vor Schmerzen. Wir müssen weiter! Ryoma würde uns das nie verzeihen, wenn wir hier heute draufgehen würden!" Hiroshi erhebt sich wieder vom Dreckigen Boden und läuft humpelnd neben Kiyoshi her. Sie biegen um eine Hausecke und werden dort von einer schwarzen Gestalt aufgehalten. Diese beginnt zu lachen. „Hehehe~ Eine schöne Beute. Und dieser Blutgeruch. Ich werde von euch gerade zu genötigt euch die Kehle zu durchtrennen." Sie leckt sich mit ihrer Zunge die Lippen. „Kiyoshi! Wir müssen weg! Lauf!" Beide machen schnell kehrt und laufen zurück. Die Gestalt eilt ihnen hinterher. Kaum hat sie Kiyoshi und Hiroshi erreicht,liegt Kiyoshi bereits bluten am Boden. „...Kiyoshi?" „Hiroshi, lauf! Du musst... am Leben... bleiben! Für Ryoma..." Seine Augen schließen sich und seine Atmung stoppt. Die Gestalt hat ihm die Kehle angeschnitten... Hiroshi tut wie ihm geheißen und läuft, mit Tränen in den Augen, weiter. Nach einiger Zeit hat er es endlich geschafft seinen Verfolger abzuhängen. Er schleicht in ein offenstehendes Haus und lehnt sich an eine der Wände. Dort verharrt er kurz, bis er zu Boden sackt. Seine Wunden sind noch weiter aufgerissen und er hat durch die Lauferei bereits viel Blut verloren. Sein Bewusstsein verlässt ihn. Außerhalb des Hauses hat einer der aufgescheuchten Bewohner eine Fackel umgeschmissen. Die Flammen greifen auf das Haus über, dieses Beginnt zu brennen und flackert durch die Hitze auf._

Ryoma hat Tränen in den Augen. Vor wenigen Augenblicken hat er erfahren, dass mindestens einer seiner besten Freunde gestorben ist. „Ich kann das nicht weiter zulassen... Die Leute setzten in Akuma no Tochi ihr Leben aufs Spiel und ich muss hier tatenlos rumsitzen. Ich will das nicht. Nicht nachdem... Nicht nachdem Kiyoshi sein Leben verloren hat! Karupin, ich werde zurück nach Akuma no Tochi gehen!" Er steht wieder auf und wischt sich die Tränen aus seinen Augen. „Ich kann deine Sorgen vollstens verstehen, doch Ryoma, das Land wird dich später noch brauchen. Was würde aus dem Reich werden, wenn du jetzt zurückkehrst und stirbst. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass dann alles verloren ist. Außerdem kümmern sich deine Eltern um alles. Sie währen auch kaum mit dir hierher gekommen, wenn es nicht wichtig gewesen wäre. Komm zur Vernunft und beruhige dich, bitte." Gemeinsam gehen beide, nach einigen weiteren Minuten Diskussion, nach Hause.

Am nächsten Tag beim Tennistraining benimmt sich Ryoma nicht wie sonst. Dies bemerken auch die anderen Stammspieler. Momoshiro und Eiji gehen zu Ryuzakis Büro um ihr ihre Beobachtung mitzuteilen. Sie stehen direkt vor dem Raum, als sie die Stimme ihrer Trainerin hören. „Ja ich weiß. Vergib mir, aber ich habe ihm nichts erzählt. Jedoch besteht kein Zweifel, dass der Prinz von den Vorkommnissen in Akuma no Tochi weiß. Aber das die Organisation jetzt schon ihre ersten Schritte ausübt... Ja. Ich werde mich bemühen ihn aufzumuntern. Dennoch denke ich, dass es einige Zeit dauern wird, bis er Kiyoshis Tot verkraftet hat. Der arme Kleine. Nanjiroh, ich muss auflegen, mein Team wartet schon und es wäre im Moment nicht besonders hilfreich, wenn sie Verdacht schöpfen würden. Grüß Rinko von mir. Aufwiederhören." Sie legt auf und geht zur Tür. Eiji packt Momoshiro am Ärmel und flüchtet mit ihm zu den Tennisplätzen. Dort warten bereits die anderen Stammspieler, außer Ryoma, auf die beiden. Tezuka verschränkt seine Arme. „Was hat Ryuzaki-sensei gesagt? Beziehungsweise, wusste sie schon Bescheid?" „Buchou, Wir haben nicht mit ihr gesprochen, aber wir haben sie telefonieren hören. Ich glaube, dass es um Ryoma ging. Sie erwähnte, dass es ihm wohl schwerfallen wird sich schnell wieder zu beruhigen. Sie erzählte auch noch etwas. Jemand ist gestorben..." Momo erzählt was sie gehört haben. Ryoma steht in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung von den 8 Spielern und kann so ihre Unterhaltung belauschen. „... Sie meinte auch, dass er der gestorben ist, ein Freund von unserem Ochibi war. Er hieß Kyo.. Kyi... Kyu" Ryomas Augen weiten sich. Er tritt unbemerkt von allen hinter Eiji und beginnt zu sprechen, was sämtlichen Stammspielern das Herz aussetzen lässt. Keiner bemerkte schließlich, dass Ryoma zuhörte. „Er hieß Kiyoshi und ich kannte ihn seit nun schon fast 11 Jahren. Er war zusammen mit Hiroshi mein Bester Freund. Ob Hiroshi noch lebt weiß ich nicht. Kiyoshi wurde umgebracht und Hiroshi schwer verletzt. Und ich dumme Nuss sitze hier rum und kann nur Däumchen drehen." Ryoma merkt, wie sich wieder Tränen in seinen Augen bilden. Er kann es jedoch unterdrücken zu weinen. „O-Ochibi... Das- Das tut uns Leid. Wenn wir irgendetwas für dich tun können... Sag es uns, bitte..." Mitleidige Blicke bohren sich in ihn hinein. „Es ist schon gut... Es ist nur... Bitte hört auf darüber zu reden..." „Eines interessiert mich jedoch noch, Ryoma-kun. Ryuzaki-sensei hat in dem Telefonat offenbar das Wort 'Prinz' benutzt... warum? Und warum kannst du nicht zu deinen Freunden?" Inui zückt bereits sein Notizblock um sich die Antworten aufzuschreiben. Da kommt Ryuzaki Sumire auf den Platz und sagt zu ihnen, „Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist um Ryoma darüber auszufragen. Zudem hat unser Prinz hier gerade gestern von dem Tod eines geliebten Freundes erfahren." Ryoma würdigt sie ab dem Wort Prinz nur mit einem stechenden Blick. Er beginnt wieder zu erklären. „Es ist etwas kompliziert. Ich könnte euch alles erzählen, aber nur, wenn ihr wirklich bereit dazu seit..." Als Antwort bekommt er ein einstimmiges nicken. „Sumire-san? Sie meinten doch, dass ich es meinem Team erzählen darf, stimmts?" „Genau." „Gut. Ich möchte es nicht länger geheim halten und ich möchte nicht mehr alleine vor mich hinleiden. Außerdem denke ich, dass Inui-senpai eh schon zu viele Daten über mich gesammelt hat, als dass ich es noch weiter vor euch geheim halten könnte. Oder Inui-senpai?" Er dreht sich zu genannten Senpai. „In der Tat. Jedoch fehlen mir noch ein paar kleine Details, die alles zusammen fügen würden." Er richtet seine Brille in die Richtige Position, wobei sie einmal aufblitzt. „Okay, kommt alle mit in mein Büro."


End file.
